powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Green With Evil Part 1: Zerak's New Weapon
Green With Evil Part 1: Zerak's New Weapon is the 12th Episodie of the first arc of Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards and the first part of the Green With Evil Mini Series. Synopsis After Many Failed Trys Zerak creates a new plan with Rita that will put The Rangers to the Ultimate Test. Episodie Things around Angel Grove had been quite from Zerak over the dealing with Situations like The Power Ranger Punks as Zeran dubbed it when Kimberly and Billy had a personality swap, and someone called the Dark Warrior however, lately Zerak had been quiet...too quiet...it was starting to worry Zeran and his Ranger Apprentices but for now they stuck to their everyday lives. At The Elis household Luke His Mother and Father were talking with his grandparents. "So you remember nothing about past the 1960s like Zeran said?" Luke asked his grandfather nodding causing Luke to sigh holding his head. "Ugh Zerak you bastard you make things more and more complicated every day." Luke muttered to himself in annoyance. Suddenly a beam teleported in nearly scaring the crap out Luke's grandparents it was Luke's teach Zeran causing him to sigh. "Zeran what have I told you about Teleporting into the room with people who don't know your abilities?" Luke said as Zeran humphed. "Your no fun." He pouted childishly causing Luke to laugh a bit. "For a teacher you sure act childish." Luke said with a grin. "So whats the Four-One-One Padawan?" Zeran asked as Luke sighed. "its as we feared when we woke them up but figured we would give them some time to sleep first. They don't remember a thing after the 1960s." Luke explained causing Zeran to growl. "Zeran you go for nothing so and so." Zeran muttered to himself. "Bastard..." Francine muttered to herself in anger. To think Zerak would go this far just to make her pay from interfering with his plan the last time they faced. It just sickened here. "Now we've got two pressing matters to deal with." Luke stated as Zeran blinked. "Two boy?" He asked as Luke nodded. "Haven't you noticed? Your Brother has been rather quiet lately...too quiet I don't like this." Luke said with a growl to himself. "Your right boy..my brother is never quiet for this long...stay focused Luke could be trouble in the wind but lets get your grandparents up to date on the situation first." Zeran stated with a nod. "Your right..Alright." Luke stated as Francine looked at her parents before his grandfather spoke. "Francine...you got older girl has it really been that long?" Gene asked causing Francine to simply nod. "But I don't get it Zeran you-" Gene started as Francine and Luke were about to stop him. "Look so young." Gene said as the two Elis's sighed with realif. "Huh? oh well um thank you." Zeran said cheakily before speaking. "The reason for that is this me and my brother are apart of a race of long lived humans known as Zendarian's. Before I continue put your glass there" Zeran explained causing Gene to blink but nodded as Zeran closed his eyes before using his staff and slowly began to raise the glass a bit in the air before lowering it causing Gene's eyes to widen. "Your a wizard?!" He asked in shock while Zeran grinned cheekily. "14 Carrot" He said with a grin. "So what happened get us up to date if you will" Gene said causing Zeran to take a deep breath before Luke placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded. Zeran began to explain everything, the death of his sister Kera, his brother going insane and wanting the destruction of free will, and the selection of the Groovy Rangers and lastly his return to earth and the selection of the power rangers. "Sam Hill...this Zerak sounds like a damn intergalactic Hitler and you say hes your blood kin?" Gene asked causing Zeran to squint. "Belive me even I wonder that sometimes!" He groaned. Suddenly a moving truck's honk, honk, honk was heard outside. "Um Mom that must be the new neighbors I'm going to go meet them you catch up with grandpa and grandma." Luke said with a smile before taking out the door but not before stopping and seeing his mother and grandmother embrace in a hug and smiled. "Zerak don't think this is over you son of a bitch." Luke muttered to himself taking out the door to go meet with the new neighbors. "Hey!" Luke called as the two figures made their way out from the moving fan. "You two the new Neighbors?" Luke asked with a smile as the older looking woman nodded. "Yes thats right I'm Amanda Oliver and this is- Tommy will you turn your music off?!" She shouted towards her son who still ha his headphones in. "Huh? Oh sorry Mom." He said with a smile as Amanda sighed. "This is my Son Tommy Oliver" She said as Luke walked forward extending his hand. "The Names Luke, Luke Elis nice to meet you." He said causing Tommy to smile shaking hands. "Like wise man and-" he started before unknown to either of them Zeran had tipped toed out of the house and got behind Tommy tapping him on the shoulder as he turned his eyes. "Hi there!" he said with a grin before Tommy nearly round house kicked his head off Luckily Zeran was able to block it as Luke face palmed. "Zeran do you ALWAYS have to scare any new person you meet?" Luke asked causing Zeran to chuckle. "sorry my boy force of habit." Zeran said with a grin as Luke sighed. "Its alright man hey but listen do you know-" Tommy started before suddenly a beam of grey and gold shot down as Goldar and some Putties and Iggy's showed up causing Luke to growl. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything Elis." Goldar said with a laugh. "Tommy how well you know Martial Arts?" Luke asked as Tommy walked up and got in fighting stance. "Enough to kick the asses of these clowns so how about we make a little game out of this Luke? See who can defeat more of them?" Tommy asked causing Luke to smirk. "Sounds like a plan." Luke said turning to Zeran. "Mr. Smith get Ms. Oliver inside." Luke said causing Zeran to nod. "You got it Boy, come along Ms. Oliver lets get inside." Zeran said as the two slowly backed into the house as Zeran closed the door. 'You've finally stopped being quiet brother..the hell are you planning...' He asked himself. TICK TOCK, TICK TOCK! YOU'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME! "HIYA!" Luke shouted jumping in the air before drop kicking Goldar right in the chest back flipping with a smirk. "Come at me Bro." Luke said with a smirk. "ELIS! You've gotten on my nerves for the last time! I'm going to enjoy slicing you into little itty bitty pieces!" Goldar shouted drawing his sword and sliced towards Luke a few times who dodged with a smirk. "Sorry I like my head where it is Monkey Boy." Luke said with a grin. NO TIME TO STOP! CAUSE THEY ARE CLOSE BEHIND! WHEN THEY COME KNOCK! YOU BETTER KNOW ITS TIME! "HIYA! OIYA! CHIYA!" Tommy yelled out kicking a few of the putties a few times in the stomach knocking them away before holding his leg. "Ow what the hell are these things made of Metal?" Tommy growled in anger as Luke looked to the side and cursed. 'Oh all the things for me to forget..I forgot about the Hyperium Alloy Zerak infused the Putties with damn it.." Luke cursed jumping back in a back flip like formation a few times landing in front of Tommy. "Tommy get inside with your mother I'll handle this I can't explain why but this is something I need to handle on my own." Luke said as Tommy rubbed his leg and nodded. "Considering I felt like I just kicked a freakin Brick Wall I'm in agreement I'll leave this to you." Tommy said quickly backing up into his house. I'VE GOT THE LOCK! TO KEEP THEM ALL IN LINE! WELL YOU CAN RUN AND YOU CAN HIDE! "Alright Clayfaces! Metal Freaks lets dance!" Luke shouted as Goldar growled pointing his sword towards the Orange Ranger. "ATTACK!" Goldar shouted as the Putties and Iggy's charged forward Luke charging in full force right at them. WHEN THE EVILS GOT YO INSIDE! C-C-C-COMBAT! C-C-C-COMBAT! NOW YOU SEE THEM! THE PLAN IS VERY CLEAR! Luke quickly jumped up on two of the Iggy's heads before slamming them into each other with his feet casing them to disintegrate before back flipping onto the ground. Soon however, Luke began getting overwhelmed by the Putties and slammed into the tree. "Luke!" Tommy growled from inside as Goldar closed in readying his sword as Tommy raced out the door he wasn't about to let his knew freind get hurt by this freak of nature. "HEY GOLDYLOCKS! HIYA!" Goldar heard and turned around before being kicked right in the gut by Tommy making him stumble a bit. Goldar knew what his goal was here. It wasn't to win at least not yet. "Meddling Human you will pay for that!" Goldar snarled readying his sword and began slicing and dicing on Tommy trying to get an attack in on Tommy only for the young man to dodge the slices here and there. "OIYA! HIYA! CHIYA!" Tommy shouted kicking Goldar in the stomach a few times knocking him back against the Tree racing over and helped Luke up. The two nodded at each other and grinned before getting in fighting stance. "You fools Don't know who your messing-" Goldar started before a voice called to him. "Goldar, retreat I've gotten the info I needed." Zerak said. "But Lord Zerak-" Goldar started. "DON'T ARGUE!" He snarled as Goldar sighed. "Fine..THIS ISN'T OVER YOU TWO!" Goldar shouted before disapearing into a puff of gold energy. "Thanks man." Luke said with a smile as him and Tommy clapped hands. "don't mention it now you think you can show me where the Angel Grove Martial arts tournament sign ups are? I wanted to enter." Tommy said with a smile. "Sure thing follow me." Luke said as him and Tommy headed towards the Juice bar both looking to sign up for the tournament. Up in space Rita screamed in anger. "Send down the puddies you said it will be great you said well Mr. Bucher THEY JUST GOT THEIR ASSES KICKED WILL YOU EXPLAIN HOW-and why are you smirking?" Rita question getting out of her angry rant. Zerak who had missed Rita's rant had been paying close attention to young Tommy. "My dear Rita Repulsa, ye of little faith..." Zerak said in a tone of calm, diabolical confidence. "You know I would never do something so careless unless..." he explained leaving the sentence unfinished. "You have a plan. I'm listening but first I want to know Zerak. How do you know this Oliver Kid. You seemed to be waiting for him to show up." Rita questioned raising an eyebrow. Zerak said, "You and the others take a seat let me tell you a story. oh it's a wonderful story, a story of adventure, of wonder.." Zerak's face took on an insane predatory look as he continued, "A STORY OF PAIN AND SUFFERING! OF DRIPPING GUTS AND ROTTING GARDENIAS!" Rita laughed with a smirked. "Alright do tell I'm DYING to hear this." Rita said with a small grin. "What is this Story you speak of Zerak." Rita said with a smirk. Zerak took a breath and began his tale. "Well once upon a time, back in a period of extreme idiocy known as the 1970'sm I was just casually flying around from planet to planet. I was innocently causing a natural disaster or two and generally bringing pain and suffering to masses in my efforts to destroy free will." Rita blinked for a moment before a smirk crossed her face as she put two and two together. "Zerak You didn't" She mocked gasped in shock. Zerak smirked and continued. "I felt overwhelming bored when I just happened to spy a plane passing by on it's way from Montreal to New York. A plane full of passengers. As it just so happened one particular passenger caught my eye a fewellow by the name of...Frank Olivier. And well being that i was feeling bored I decided to cause some extra pain by uh...CLIPPING one of that plane's wings!" he explained before letting out a diabolical laugh and saying, "I'm quite the artiste in the aesthetic of havoc wrecking." "Marvelous Zerak. You have no idea how well this works into my next plan. Tell me my friend do you know the old saying fight fire with fire?" Rita asked with a smirk. Zerak thought for a moment and remembered a story from Zordon once. "Fight Rangers with a Ranger of our own! Ah...Brilliant!" The evil wizard said in approval. "Yes wait here." She said with a grin before heading into the back and after a few moments she came back out with a case and opened it up revealing a power coin with a dragon footprint symbol on it. "Behold Zerak this is the Dragon Power Coin." Rita said with a small smirk. "Ah the coin you won from Zordon in that bet all those years ago. Oh the irony of it all is quite...delicious!" Zerak said his grin broadening. "Yes but there is just one problem..I don't have that wretched Dragon Dagger your brother has heavily guarded." Rita pointed out with a small growl. "Without a zord of some kind our green ranger will be unable to fully take on the rangers." Rita stated with a slight growl. Rita took a step back as she saw Zerak tense with a darker rage then anything she saw before in her centuries of existence. "Leave that to me, Rita." the evil wizard answered. "Besides which, there's a certain someone who I want to have a few words with about certain things!" Zerak's right hand closed tighter over his skullhead staff. He slammed the bunt of the staff into the gropund and sent crimson electrical volts of energy racing through the floor. Rita could tell Zerak was not only angry he was terrifyingly angry. So much so that it even scared her, the queen of evil. "Stay ready for Zerak's return." Rita ordered before smirking. "Rangers your fall is near." Rita said with a small smirk. Zerek said, "I shall return shortly!" Zerek then raised his staff and vanished ina ray of infernal red light. At the Command Center Alpha was going over the controls before the alarm went off as Alpha saw who it was and gulped. "Zordon we've got a visitor and your not going to like it..its..." Alpha said before suddenly was shocked by something in the back. "THAT WILL BE ENOUGH OUT OF YOU ANNOYING AUTONOMOUS MECHANICAL CONTRAPTION!" Zerak snarled as hhis electrcial shock shorted out Alpha and sent him toppling to the ground. Zerak looked around casually as he said,, "Now let's see where would my brother keep that Dragon dagger. Knowing himas well as I do I'm betting he probably finished the Dragonzord project by...somewhere aroudn the 1700's I think." Suddenly energy shot into the Tube as Zordon appeared in it and glared. "Zerak. What are you doing in these hollowed Chambers. Have you finally woke up from this foolishness?" Zordon questioned raising an eyebrow. Zerak halted his serach all the years of pent up rage and animousity towards him and Zeran coming to the surfcae in an apocalyptic volcanic explosion. Zerak gritted his teeth as he snapped slowly, "Zordon!" with nothing but pure rage and hatred. "Zerak please stop this foolishness. What good comes out of trying to destroy free will? Nothing is this still about Kira? You know well there was no other choice? I didn't want to lose her but there was no other choice the planet would've been destroyed had something not been done." Zordon explained. If he couldn't get though Zerak this time...he was beyond redemption. "SHUT YOUR SELF-RIGHTEOUS TRAP NOW!" he snarled as he turned to face his old teacher. "You presume to talk about what's righteous and good in the universe YOU THE MURDERER OF MY BELOVED LITTLE SISTER WHO I'D HAVE DONE ANYTHING FOR!?" The wizard stared on his old teacher with animal rage as he continued. "Because of you Kira is dead! BECAUSE OF YOU MY LITTLE SISTER DIED! RATHER THAN LOOK FOOR AN ALTERNATIVE YOU LET HER SACRIFICE HERSELF RATHER THAN CASTING A TIME FREEZE SPELL SO WE COULD LOOK FOR AN OPTION!" Zerak pointed his staff at Zordan as he continued. "You made one of the most important people in my lfe sacrifice herself all for your selfish ideology! And instead of either refusing and casting the time freze spell or letting me be with her one last time YOU LET MY SISTER DIE AND HELD ME BACK! YOU, ZERAN, AND FREE WILL COST MY SWEET LITTLE SISTER KIRA HER LIFE! HER BLOOD IS ON YOUR HANDS!" Suddenly shocks of lighting shot all over the command center striking the controls before Zerak panted in anger. Zerak snarled, "Now my old teacher let's see how you like being deprived of your senses. Zerak then flew intro an animalistic rage as the blade came out of his staff and he started trashing the command center roaring and shouting in curses in every language he knew. After he was done trashing the command center he sighed and said, "Ah, I needed to get that angst out of me. Now for the dagger. Zerak walked into the command center halls and soon found the room where the Dragon dagger was. Zerak smirked and said, "As I anticipated. Now do I enter these hallowed halls a conqueror!" Zerak approached the Dragon dagger as he said, "Miserable self-righteous monsters! How dare you, deprive me on the one person that was the most important to me! Now in the name of my little sister, Kira, I strike a major blow against the one thing in this universe...the one thing that causes war, death, hatred and makes all sentient races into slaves!" Back at Ernie's Juice Bar the following day, the rangers for some reason couldn't get a hold on Zordon but they were currently in the middle of something so they couldn't focus. "Welcome everyone to the Martial Arts Expo! We are in the middle of the Semi Finals while Luke Elis has already advanced and Julia Chiang is well on her way to advancing to the finals." The announcer called Julia was currently in the lead against one of the participants. Trini was looking on with a small sigh causing Kimberly to chuckle. "Trini you're starring." Kimberly pointed out as the young woman didn't hear her friend causing Kimberly to grin. "Hey Mr. Smith you enjoying the tournament?" Kimberly called out. Zeran was watching and was chuckling as he clapped his hands, "Marvelous, simply, marvelous. this martial arts expo is positively fantastic!" He said with a grin. "Mr. Smith." the teacher heard from behind him it was Luke in a hidden area calling him over with a hand with the motion stating "This is important.". Zeran nodded and said, "Everyone if you'll excuse. me." Once in quiet Luke looked around before speaking. "Zeran, have you been able to get a hold of Zordon at all today?" Luke asked in confusion. Zeran shook his head. "I didn't want to panick any of the others what with um...recent events but I haven't." he then whispered to Luke. "I have a bad feeling about this, boy." "Teleport us to the command center Mr. Smith...I don't like this one bit." Luke muttered and looked back at the tournament as Julia just finished her victory in the tournament and winked back to Trini who Luke saw blushing and chuckled. As Luke aand Zeran teleported into the command center. Zeran mouth gaped as he yelped, "BY ALL THAT'S HOLY AND RIGHTEOSU IN THE UNIVERSE THIS PLACE LOOKS LIKE A BLASTED HURRICANE TORE THROUGH IT!" Luke looked around for a moment before noticing one part of the controls and slice though it and growled. "Yeah a Hurricane went though here alright...a Hurricane named Zerak." Luke growled in anger. Zeran looked around and said, "This is a bad situation. We're going to need some extra help." Zeran called forth his magical telepathic abilities and searched for Francine ELis' mind. he found her and called out, "Francine, can you hear me?" The young woman groaned or at least what Zeran heard. "What is it Zeran I'm trying to get some sleep before my next case..." Francine groaned in annoyance. "I apologize for awakening you before your case, apprentice, but we have a situation here. A natural disaster just tore through here. You'd better get over here quick, this is bad, really bad." Zeran explained. Francine yawned. "Alright Teleport me in and this better be good you know I don't like being woken up before I'm ready to get up." Francine said with a small growl. Zeran pointed his staff at a free oplace on the floor "Shadra Heevay teleportus!" Once Francine was teleported into the command center her eyes widened. "WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL?!" Francine asked in shock. Zeran said, "It would appear, Francine, that my brother paid this place a visit. I need you to give Luke a hand in getting this palce back up and running and get Zoordon back. I ahev to go check something." Francine put two and two together and smirked. "You mean the areas neither the current team of rangers or the groovy rangers were ever allowed to go right Zeran?" She asked with a small smile. Zeran nodded and said, "precisely, so I'll be back when i can." Zeran headed out of the control room. "Luke check on Alpha I'll try and get Zordon back up in his tube this is bad...very very bad." Francine said as Luke nodded going over to Alpha before messing with a few wires as Alpha began talking Gibberish. "Oops thats not it." He said trying again before Alpha began talking Japanese. "Okay that isn't it either so it can only be this." Luke said messing with the finally wiring. Alpha perked up and called out, "Aie yie yie yie yiee, that's better. Oh, i feel like my all my circuits have been run over by a herd of elephants." "Glad your okay Alpha." Luke said with a smile. "Fra- BTZZ- Luke- BTZZ!" The voice came from the Tube as Luke went over and began helping his mother with the wiring. "Hang in their Zordon almost got it and HERE!" Luke said putting the final wiring together back into the controls. Zordon's face materialized. The Altarian said, "Well done Francine and Luke, it's good to be able to see both you again. Though I fear you've come at a dire time I..." "AIE-YAH!" everyone heard Zeran yelp. The wiuizard ran into the roon as he called out "Oh, bad day, bad day, bad day!" Suddenly Francine grabbed Zeran and turned him around before slapping him as hard as she could across the face. "ZERAN! CALM DOWN!" She shouted. Zeran rubbed the place Francine had struck as he said, "Ow! Was that necessary, Francine?' he said in conssternation. "Yes you were freaking out now what in the hell is going on?!" Francine asked in concern. "The worst news yet, Francine. my brother has stolen a powerful weapon known...as the dragon dagger!' "The Dragon Dagger...Apprentices you didn't." Zordon asked in fear and shock. Zeran sighed and explined, "I had some time on my hands prior to the Revolutionary war and helping George Washington free the country from England. So, I used that time to finish the Dragonzord." He muttered. "This is not good...Luke head back with your mother and resume you daily lives when Zerak's future evil ranger is revealed I shall summon you." Zordon said as Francine and Luke nodded teleported out of their. The next day at school Kimberly and Julia were getting their things from their locker before Bulk and Skull came over causing Julia to sigh apparently they hadn't got the message she wasn't interested in any guy at the school. "Hey girls you need a big strong man to help you with your bags?" Skull asked as Kimberly turned around. "Dream on Skull." Kimberly said before Julia chimed in. "Even if we did I don't see any "Big Strong Men" around here." Julia said causing Kimberly to smirk. "Nice one Julia." Kimberly said with a laugh. "Okay time to teach these two a lesson." Bulk said starting to put his food away before hearing a voice. "Hey didn't you hear the ladies?" The voice as they turned around revealing it to be the new kid Tommy Oliver. "You defending this Dyke new kid?" Bulk asked causing Julia's eyes to twitch. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" She snarled causing Tommy to look at her. "So you swing that way eh? No disrespect here as for you two. The Ladies said no." Tommy said as the two looked at each other with a smirk. "I think its time for someone to learn their placed around here." Bulk stated and before they could move forward Tommy began showing off his martial arts with the punches plus multiple round house kicks causing the two bullies to gulp. "Maybe we'll teach you that lesson some other time." Bulk said as him and skull scurried off like a pair of dogs with their tail between their legs. "Nice one kid!" Julia said with a smirk clapping hands with him. "The names Julia by the way." She said with a grin as Tommy smiled. "The names Tommy Luke told me about you. Hey they ever give you trouble about your preference again let me know and I'll deal with them." Tommy said with a laugh. "Count on it." Julia said with a grin as Tommy took off towards his next class. "Kimberly your drooling." Julia said with a smirk once he was gone as she got out of her trance causing Julia to laugh as the two headed off towards Zeran's class. Meanwhile up in space Zerak and Rita were laughing. "Soon young Tommy you will go under mine and Zerak's spell as I call upon the power of the seventh power coin." Rita laughed before chanting some magic words of her dark magic before speaking again. "You will become our Evil Green Ranger after you face my putties in a test!" Rita said before starting to chant some more dark magic spells. "And just to be safe Rita I'm sending down some Iggy's with them." Zerak said raising his staff before aiming it towards the crowd letting out a bolt of lighting. Down on earth Tommy and Julia were heading down the path way as Tommy began turned. "Sorry this is my stop." Tommy said causing Julia to nod and was heading over towards the park. Suddenly Putties and Iggy's swarmed Julia in the park while in the area Tommy went to he was surrounded as well. "These creeps again? Alright round two." Tommy said with a grin. "Lets do this boozo's I could use a little exercise" Julia stated in her part with a smirk. "HIYA! CHIYA! OIYA!" Julia shouted kicking a few of the putties a few times before backflipping and seeing two Iggy's coming from two sides as she back flipped in the air before they crashed into each other designating. With Tommy one of the iggys grabbed him and flung him into a wall making him drop his backpack before one of the putties came over and kicked him into the stomach. Suddenly one of the putties Pushed Tommy forward one of the putties trying to kick him before Tommy ducked the attack quickly and pushed the puttie into a wall as it ran up it almost matrix style. "This attack seems weird why the hell would who ever launches these things be distracting me from-TOMMY!" Julia said realising they must of been after Tommy trying to race towards where he had been left only for one of the Putties to grab her and fling her into a tree. "Ow okay...now I'm pissed." Julia growled in anger racing forward before drop kicking one of the putties. With Tommy one of the putties hit in the stomach knocking him away into another puttie who grabbed him in a full nelson Tommy quickly elbowed him in the gut before flipping him over his shoulder and onto a crate before getting back in fighting stance. Julia quickly jumped back up and proceeded to land a few blows on the putties before taking two Iggy's and smack their heads together. "Kiss and make up bitches." She said as the Iggy's disintegrated. Julia more or less had her group done with she needed to get to Tommy asap. With Tommy he was struggling with the putties before he noticed a trash can lid as he flipped backwards a few times before grabbing the lid he began to block the putties punches and kicks taking them down one by one before turning around and flinging the lid like a Frisbee knocking the last one down. Suddenly the putties disappeared as a huge gust of wind picked up going as far to where Julia was. "Ugh what the?!" She asked looking spotting two figures a sorceress and a sith lord reject. "TOMMY! Me and Zerak have chosen you to become our Evil Green Ranger to destroy the Power Rangers and Free Will itself!" Rita shouted. "Forget it! I'm no ones henchmen for them to do their dirty work!" Tommy shouted. "Oh my dear boy you have no choice!" Zerak said with a laugh followed by a loud no from Tommy before Rita took her staff and beamed him up. Back up in space Zerak and Rita laughed as Tommy was beamed into Rita's Crystal Ball. "Ah there you are what do you think?" Rita asked with a smirk. "Hes perfect your evilness." Baboo stated with a laugh. "Agreed and with the Darkness Zerak planted in his heart by what he did years ago hes perfect!" Rita said with a grin going over to finish the spell. Rita chanted a few magic spells for a few moments Zerak joining in to add to the power before. "ARISE OUR GREEN RANGER!" Rita shouted before suddenly Tommy sat up his eyes glowing green in the crystal ball before speaking. "How can I serve my emperor and Empress?" He asked. "Luke and Francine have most likely restored him so as a Ranger you will be able to enter the command center there you will disable him once again and than destroy the Power Rangers. Jason the Red Ranger, Zack the Black Ranger, Kimberly The Pink Ranger, Trini The Yellow Ranger, Billy the Blue Ranger and Luke The Orange Ranger." Rita explained with a smirk. "Now prepare to receive the seventh Power Coin and become my Evil Ranger." Rita said as Tommy looked at his hand before the Dragon Coin appeared in it. "NOW MORPH INTO THE GREEN RANGER!" Rita shouted before suddenly a smoke of green appeared over Tommy before he was now in a power suit similar to the rangers just with some strange Gold Shield as he rose his fist up and spoke. "To the fall of Zordon and Free will and Destruction of the Power Rangers!" Tommy shouted as Rita and Zerak let out a laugh as Tommy Teleported out of there. Inside the Chamber Tommy grabbed Alpha's recharge thing and smirked. "Sweet dreams tin head!" He said with a smirk before deactivating Alpha. "How is it you are here only those with a Power Coin can enter this sacred halls unless.." Zordon said trying to put two and two together. "Yes I have the Coin! and The Power! And there is nothing you can do about!" Tommy stated with a growl. "So Zerak's trip to steal the Dragon Dagger wasn't for nothing Him and Rita have finally chosen someone to give it to." Zordon said with a sigh. "Thats Right Zordon! I'm their Green Ranger and Rita is my Queen while Zerak is my Emperor! This war for Free Will end here!" Tommy shouted. "Tommy She and Zerak have you under an Evil Spell, Let me help you." Zordon said. "Worry about Saving yourself Old Fool!" Tommy shouted and quickly began dismantling the controls of the command center again. Unlike Zerak Tommy was ripping the controls out as Zordon was trying to wake up Alpha Five but no luck, as Tommy laughed before speaking to the sky. "It is time My Emperor and Empress Zordon has been Eliminated and The Power Rangers will soon be next!" Tommy laughed before teleporting out of the Command Center. On Earth Baboo laughed before speaking. "With Zordon out of the way its only a mater of time before Free Will is Destroyed." He said with a laugh as Goldar spoke. "Lord Zerak, Empress Rita I'm ready." He said as Rita and Zerak crossed staffs. "BY THE POWERS OF DARKNESS! MAKE OUR GOLDAR GROW!" Goldar was suddenly was shocked with lighting and laughed. "Now to put an end to those Power Rangers." He said with a laugh. With The Rangers they for some reason again were not able to get a hold of Zordon again so they had Zeran teleport them into the chamber and it was in even worse shape than when Zerak attacked. "Look at this place!" Jason said in shock. "This is in even worse shape than when Zerak attack!" Luke said. "Zerak attacked recently?" Kimberly asked. "Fraid so Kimberly Girl." Zeran said in shock. "The Control Pannels been ripped out." Trini said in shock. "Oh man this place was totaled." Zack added. "AGAIN!" Zeran shouted in frustration. "Zordon's gone!" Luke shouted as they raced over to Alpha. "Sensei!" Zeran shouted. "Alpha! what happened!" Billy asked. Alpha was talking but they couldn't understand it before Billy noticed a CD in him and pulled it out before Alpha began speaking Normally. "Power Rangers your here." Alpha said with realif. "Alpha who did this to you? Wheres Zordon?" Zack asked. "All my memory chips have been scrambled." Alpha explained. "In other words yo don't remember a thing great..." Zeran said with a sigh. "Someone obviously broke into the Command Center." Jason stated. "But who no one has access to this place without a power coin." Trini stated. "Guys we got bigger problems take a look at this." Luke stated towards the viewing globe. "Its Goldar!" Zeran said in annoyance. "Alpha we have to take care of Goldar will you and Zeran be alright?" Jason asked as Alpha nodded. "I'm semi Operational you take care of Goldar I'll try and locate Zordon." Alpha said as they all pulled out their morphers. "ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Jason shouted. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURS! "POWER RANGERS!" The Rangers shouted in fighting stance bellow. "The Power Rangers are here Rita Bring on the puttie Patroalers and Iggys!" Baboo shouted as some Putties came flying from the air. Zack simply took his blade blaster slicing a few of the Putties with a smirk. "Get out of our way we got more important things to deal with!" Zack shouted slicing a few Iggy's that showed up before grabbing them and slamming them together making them disintegrate. GO GO POWER RANGERS! "Lets Dance!" Kimberly shouted flipping forward knocking a few of the putties in the air back flipping on two of the Iggy's before slamming their heads together making them disintegrate. This was a long day and without Zordon she was getting a little worried. GO GO POWER RANGERS! Trini sliced on a few putties before knocking one right into a mountain before looking to the side seeing two Iggys coming at her and jumped in the air in the nick of time causing them to crash into each other as they looked to see the Giant Goldar near by laughing. GO GO POWER RANGERS! YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS! Billy swiftly span his Power Lance around and sliced the iggys and Putties in one fail Swoop before Luke came from behind one of them and smashed them together forcing them to Disintegrate. Jason was easily dealing with The putties with the help of his Power Sword and spin kicked two Iggys into each other with ease before Goldar sliced at a mountian knocking the rocks down trying to crush the Power Rangers. "Come on Rangers we gotta keep it together Luke you know what to do!" Jason shouted as Luke nodded. "WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" Jason shouted along with the other five to the sky. "I NEED ANKYLOSAURS DINOZORD POWER!" Luke shouted to the sky. From Multiple parts of the world from the Depths of the earth the Tyranosaurs, Ankylosaurs, Saber-Tooth Tiger, Mastodon, Triceratops and Pterodactyl Dinozords emerged before racing towards the rangers before the rangers jumped in the air landing in their zords. "Alright lets do this!" Zack shouted locking in. "Lets Crash Zerak and Rita's party!" Billy stated. "Yes Ready To Rock!" Trini Called. "Lets Do this Power Rangers!" Jason shouted. "Ready to go when you are Jason!" Kimberly stated. "Ankylosaurs ready to rock!" Luke shouted. "Alright Rangers Power up your Crystals." Jason ordered as they all took their coins out and turned them into their colored Crystals. "Ankylosaurs Convert to Warrior Mode!" Luke shouted placing his crystal in his. Luke's began its formation while the others entered tank mode. "WE NEED MEGAZORD BATTLE MODE NOW!" Jason shouted as the Megazord glowed brightly. "Battle Modes have been activated!" The two computers shouted as the Megazord's stood up Luke's was all set ready to go before the Pterodactyl Zord came in front before the Tyrannosaurs Head ducked under the Megazord before it clamped on creating the head. "We need the power swords now!" Jason and Luke called before two swords fell from the sky crashing into the ground both Megazords picking up their respective ones. "Somethings odd this is to easy..." Zeran muttered to himself from the Command Center. Soon the two Megazords and Goldar kept matching blow for blows before Goldar dropped a drop kick flipping back and walked forward. "Prepare to feel the wrath of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zerak!" Goldar shouted. "Dream on Monkey Face!" Luke shouted. Suddenly however as both Zords clashed with Goldar he suddenly disappeared before they turned to see a Green cladded figured who looked like they did morph. "The hell whos that?" Zack asked in shock. "MY TURN HIYA!" Tommy shouted jumping into the air and landed on the head of The Dino Megazord. "Time to meet the Green Ranger!" Tommy said entering the main control part as the door opened and the rangers turned around. "LONG LIVE EMPRESS RITA, LORD ZERAK AND THE DESTRUCTION OF FREE WILL HIYA!" Tommy shouted giving one swift punch to the Rangers sparking the Controls sending them flying out. "GUYS!" Luke shouted before his turned opened as he turned arond. "FEEL FREE TO JOIN THEM HIYA!" Tommy shouted sending Luke flying out of his Zord as well rolling to the ground next to the others. "YOUR FINISHED!" Tommy shouted upon them landing and charged in Zack tried to land a hit only for Tommy to duck quickly. Trini tried only for Tommy to block it and send a round house kick her way. Kimberly more or less to put it bluntly got bitch slapped. He than jumped in the air and grabbed Kimberly and Trini flipping them over as Luke and Jason growled. "You think your so tough?! Take me and My second in comand on!" Jason shouted. "WITH PLEASURE!" Tommy said before throwing his weapon at Jason nailing him in the chest. Luke and Jason charged in after Tommy nailing him blow for blow before Tommy got the upper hand and over powered them before sending them flying back to the group. "Luke! Jason! you okay!" Zack asked. "Yeah-LOOK OUT!" Luke yelled as Suddenly Tommy launched a green electric energy ball sending the rangers flying sparks in the air and laughed evil. "That will do Tommy we sent them the message." Zerak mentally said with an evil laugh. "Yes Lord Zerak!" Tommy said before teleporting out of there. Soon back at the command center the rangers teleported in. "Rangers I still havent been able to get re contact with Zordon. Whoever did this did more damage to the controls than Zerak did." Alpha explained. "Keep trying we need awnsers your brother really went over the top this time Zeran." Jason said. "You aint kidding we just got our asses handed to us to a man in green to which we've never seen before up till now!" Luke argued. Soon the computor virus Alpha had before began acting up before forcing him to shut down. "DAMN IT!" Luke shouted kicking one of the parts of the now broken Command Center. "First Zordon dissapears and than this green guy shows." Kimberly sighed. "I think we only got a small taste of his true power." Jason said as Luke nodded. "I'm in agreement Jason. I think we've only made it though round one of whats about to be a Major battle of this war." Luke explained. "Hey check this out!" Billy said as they went over to the viewing globe seeing the green ranger again who laughed evily before speaking. "TO THE FALL OF THE POWER RANGERS AND THE DESTRUCTION OF FREE WILL!" Tommy said laughing evilly. To Be Continued. Category:Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards Category:Mini Series Category:HollowOmega